


Придется принять меня таким

by littledoctor, WTF_Star_Trek_2015 (WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Но. Я. И ты. Мы... а, к черту, Джим. В плане эмоционального запора я ничуть не лучше тебя."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Придется принять меня таким

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and you take me the way i am](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/96233) by londondrowning. 



> (авт) В моем представлении леди Маккой выглядит приблизительно как Линда Карделлини во время ее съемок в "Скорой помощи": то же круглое лицо, темные волосы, большие глаза и прекраснейшее 'bitch, please' выражение в них
> 
> бета [ave_2006](http://ave-2006.diary.ru/), [kaiSSa666](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiSSa666)

Пожалуй, Леа Маккой — единственная в шатле, кто выглядит так же плохо, как Джим. Из них вышла бы отличная парочка: он — в заляпанной кровью рубашке и с коллекцией синяков, от нее несет бурбоном вперемешку с почти выветрившемся парфюмом. Волосы торчат в разные стороны, глаза немного сумасшедшие, однако все вместе взятое скорее придает ей определенное очарование. Она кажется грубоватой, но в хорошем смысле, не столь правильной и зажатой, как остальные кадеты. Ее бы Джим смог уболтать отойти в туалет поразвлечься. Такая растрепанная красотка, да еще и угостившая его бурбоном из своей фляжки, наверное, единственное, что могло отвлечь его внимание от прекрасной задницы Ухуры.  
  
Но, едва успев поздороваться, Леа вываливает на него целый список гадких способов умереть в космосе — и, вот уж спасибо, об андорианском лишае Джим даже не думал до того, как о нем не вспомнила добрый доктор — и еще и угрожает на него наблевать, так что, хм, да. Не так уж ему хочется к ней клеиться, и даже сиськи третьего размера тут не помогут. Жертва развода с аэрофобией — явный перебор, особенно с учетом того, что они еще даже не прилетели в Сан-Франциско. У Джима и так выдалась нелегкая ночь.  
  
Но почему бы просто не поболтать? Одно то, что он не единственная белая ворона в шаттле, уже приятный повод к беседе, к тому же, если отвлечь разговором, может, ее все-таки не вырвет.  
  
К моменту приземления фляжка Лео пустеет, Джим зовет ее «Боунз», и ему кажется, будто они знакомы сто лет.  
  
И, разумеется, они же, даже не успев сдать мерки для формы, первыми из всех кадетов получают взыскание за то, что умудрились надраться еще до прилета.  
  
Джим предпочитает думать, что это скрепляет их дружбу.  
  
* * *   
  
Странно дружить с женщиной без всякого сексуального подтекста. У Джима вообще не так уж много опыта в том, что касается дружбы, тем более с женщинами. Но Боунз сумасбродна и саркастична, и может стебаться над ним круглые сутки, однако Джим знает, что, несмотря на все ее ворчание, он ей нравится. Что она его уважает, и чувство это более чем взаимно. К концу первого года по медицинской программе она практически первая в своем классе. Она впереди всех в криминалистике, анатомии и ксенопатологии, и всякий раз, когда кто-то пытается ее похвалить, только фыркает: «У меня за плечами медицинская школа, резидентура и пара лет практики, хороша бы я была, если бы не стала первой».  
  
Боунз его понимает. Она понимает, что дело не столько в его самомнении, сколько в том, что у Джима действительно неплохо выходит быть первым. Это не мешает ей периодически разносить его в пух и прах, поскольку, виноват он или нет, иногда его эго на самом деле кажется безразмерным, и Джим думает, что, наверное, для этого и нужна дружба. Леа его понимает, но не превозносит. Скорее наоборот — опускает с небес на землю.  
  
Найти настоящего друга непросто. Джим это знает, и Леа Маккой — лучший друг, который у него когда-либо был.  
  
Поэтому Джим даже не пытается с ней переспать. У его подруги бесконечно длинные ноги, яркие глаза и темные волосы, собранные в растрепанный пучок на затылке. У нее на лице «лучше не шути со мной» читается отчетливее, чем у Ухуры, и когда они в конце долгой недели заваливаются в бар, в плане выпивки она не отстает. Леа не красится и вместо форменной юбки носит брюки, потому что, как она сама говорит: «Я слишком занята, чтобы каждый чертов день брить ноги» (а в ответ на выразительный взгляд Джима добавляет: «Или каждую неделю. Неважно. Черт возьми, Джим, я доктор, а не модель»).  
  
И, конечно, иногда он смотрит на нее и думает, каким же фантастическим идиотом был ее бывший муж — муж, о котором она никогда не говорит. Джим даже имени его не знает. Что, пожалуй, и к лучшему, потому что первая годовщина ее развода — единственный раз, когда он застал ее плачущей. Не то чтобы она заливалась слезами, рыдала или еще что, нет, Боунз совсем не такая. В общем-то, и слез не было. Просто он пришел к ней домой, а она сидела на кровати, поджав ноги к груди, будто где-то глубоко внутри, так, что не дотянуться, ей очень больно. Джим отменил свидание с Гейлой и всю ночь молча просидел с ней, обняв за плечи. Лучше бы Леа плакала.  
  
И если бы он знал имя того парня, то, скорее всего, пропустил бы на следующий день занятия и позаимствовал — «а потом бы обязательно вернул, нет, это не то же самое, что украсть, капитан Пайк, успокойтесь» — шаттл и полетел бы в Джорджию набить ему морду.   
  
Но сексуальное притяжение тут вовсе ни при чем. Просто друзья делают такое друг для друга.  
  
И даже если предположить микроскопическую возможность того, что между ними чуть больше, чем дружба, рисковать дружбой ради секса он все равно не собирается.  
  
* * *   
  
Боунз в душе, а Джим примостился на полу, пересматривая свои записи по астронавигации. Завтра будет внеплановая контрольная — преподаватель считает, что непредсказуем, но Джим всегда чует, когда он хочет устроить им проверку. На прошлой неделе Джим второй раз завалил Кобаяши Мару, и теперь ему хочется быть первым хоть в чем-нибудь.  
  
— Проверь меня, — кричит он, пытаясь переорать шум льющейся воды. — Серьезно. Я на что угодно отвечу.  
  
Боунз высовывает голову из-за занавески. Ее волосы собраны в пучок, темные завитки волос перемежает белая пена.   
  
— Если ты на все ответишь, на кой черт мне тебя спрашивать?  
  
— Потому что мне скучно, а ты застряла в душе, — отвечает Джим. — Тебе же обычно десяти минут хватает, чего сейчас так долго?  
  
Она раздраженно кривит верхнюю губу и снова исчезает за занавеской.  
  
— Я ноги брею.  
  
— Чего ты делаешь?  
  
— Заткнись.  
  
— Да сколько можно брить ноги?  
  
— Если не брить их месяц — долго, — огрызается она, и Джим расплывается в улыбке — он обожает, когда Боунз ворчит.  
  
— И что же заставило тебя пойти против принципов? — интересуется он.  
  
— У меня сегодня свидание.  
  
— Да, еще какое. — Джим смеется. — Пойдем в «Дом у дороги», хочу зацепить О'Донелла. Славная должна выйти драчка.  
  
— Иди в «Дом у дороги» и цепляйся, к кому хочешь. А я пойду на свидание.  
  
Джим снова смеется, но ответного смешка из-за занавески так и не дожидается.   
  
— Боунз? — недоуменно спрашивает он. — Эээ, я не совсем понял...  
  
— Использовать слова попроще?  
  
— Тебя кто-то пригласил на свидание.   
  
У Джима все никак не может это уложиться в голове. Ерунда какая-то.  
  
— Малькольм Купер. Офицер по науке. Ты его знаешь.  
  
— Какой такой Купер, не знаю я никаких... погоди, Купер? — с отвращением уточняет Джим. — Ты встречаешься с Купером?  
  
— Второй раз. На этот раз он угощает меня ужином, прежде чем ему что-нибудь обломится.  
  
Джим больше не может сидеть на месте. Видимо, вся кровь от мозга стекла вниз, и мозг получает слишком мало кислорода, чтобы разбирать слова, иного объяснения быть не может. Джим встает и отдергивает занавеску. Боунз, склонившись вперед, наносит на правую ногу крем для бритья.  
  
— Ты бреешь ноги ради Купера? — требует он ответа. — Почему ты мне не сказала?  
  
— Понятия не имею. Ты же так спокойно на это реагируешь, — говорит она, свободной рукой возвращая занавеску на место. Невозмутимая как всегда, и плевать ей, что Джим только что имел возможность оценить все ее прелести в полном объеме. Словно он брат или что-то вроде.  
  
И, в целом, так оно и есть. Они и правда как братья. Пусть один из братьев — девочка, но отношения у них самые что ни на есть братские, только вот она собирается идти гулять с Купером, самым бесполезным набором хромосом, когда-либо созданным вселенной, не считая еще разве что пары людей.  
  
Боунз выключает воду, стаскивает с вешалки полотенце и, закутавшись в него, выходит из душа. Джим так заворожен ее ногами, длинными, гладкими, влажными женскими ногами, что до него не сразу доходит, что она тоже на него смотрит, и смотрит очень недобро.  
  
— Ты перетрахал пол-академии, а мне нельзя сходить на свидание? — рявкает она. — Как же это типично для вас, вся эта херня, «мне можно, тебе нельзя»...  
  
Джим примирительно поднимает руки, пытаясь остановить обличительный монолог.   
  
— Трахайся с кем хочешь, — говорит он. — Я не собираюсь тебя судить. Мне кажется, это здорово, что ты снова начала ходить на свидания. Я просто удивлен, понимаешь? Я не собираюсь метить территорию, помочившись вокруг тебя, или еще что. То есть, такая мысль мне в голову приходила. Но воплощать ее в жизнь я не стану.  
  
Уголки ее губ дергаются, словно она хочет улыбнуться.   
  
— Вот и славно. А то я бы разозлилась, — отвечает она и уходит, оставляя после себя облако благоухающего пара и обалдевшего Джима Кирка.  
  
* * *   
  
В конце концов в баре Джим достает Монро, потому что Монро куда крупнее О'Донелла.  
  
К тому моменту, когда он добирается до своей комнаты, придерживая окровавленные тампоны в носу, в нем кипит праведный гнев и сдобренное выпивкой раздражение. Во-первых, Джим в принципе злится из-за того, что Боунз что-то от него утаила, потому что он-то ей рассказывает все, так что она тут просто предала его доверие и никак иначе.  
  
Во-вторых, он злится, потому что она повела себя так, будто он какой-то дикарь, думающий, что девушкам нельзя трахаться с кем попало! Да это здорово, когда девушки трахаются с кем попало! Лично Джим таких просто обожает! Его только удивило, что Боунз, его подруга, тратившая все свое время на учебу или на общение с ним, вдруг проявила интерес к общественной жизни, хотя раньше вся эта суета ей была по барабану.  
  
Это не то же самое, что быть мудаком-сексистом, так что тут она разве что не на коленях извиняться должна. А он, может, простит, а может, и нет, как ей это, а? Наверное, не очень.  
  
В-третьих, ему вообще плевать, с кем она спит, так-то, Леа Маккой и твои дурацкие гладкие ноги, в-четвертых, сам он спать с ней не хочет, из-за уважения к их дружбе, в-пятых, он прямо сейчас пойдет к ней и выскажет все это в лицо, и она поймет, что матч остался за Джимом Кирком, он выиграл, она проиграла, конец истории.  
  
До ее комнаты еще надо доковылять, так что Джим прихватывает с собой бутылку саурианского бренди, чтобы не скучать в одиночестве. На полпути его настигает ужасная мысль — а что, если Боунз отправилась к Куперу — но переживает он недолго. Его ничуть не смутит, если придется заночевать у ее дверей, как тебе такой вариант, Леа? Джим Кирк трудностей не боится.  
  
И, в любом случае, вряд ли ей у Купера так уж хорошо. Взять хотя бы подушки, вот сколько их у него? Потому что Джим-то знает, что Боунз очень придирчиво подходит к выбору подушки. Ей не нравятся ни очень пышные, ни совсем плоские, и в прошлом году он купил подушку из специальной пены, хранящей память тела, и она не раз заявляла, что спать без нее не может, а на свое дурацкое свидание она ее уж точно не потащила.  
  
С другой стороны, необязательно спать у двери. Можно подумать, дверь его остановит. Можно подумать, он ее не взломает. Ха-ха. Двери для слабаков. Да за кого она его вообще держит, заставляя ночевать на полу? Он ей покажет. Вскроет дверь и уляжется на диван, так-то, плюс одно очко Джиму Кирку.  
  
Планы шикарные, и ему не терпится воплотить их в жизнь.  
  
Но когда он молотит в дверь, а она открывает секунду спустя — сонно моргая, явно недовольная, взъерошенная, но одетая в пижамные штаны и футболку клуба ксенолингвистов, которая ей велика и почти наверняка принадлежит Джиму — на него накатывает такое облегчение, что все, на что его хватает — только рыгнуть.  
  
И вырубиться у ее ног.  
  
* * *   
  
Просыпается он с ощущением, что во рту все заросло мхом, лицо слегка онемело, однако похмелье его странным образом не беспокоит. В руку понатыкано капельниц, и, моргнув, Джим понимает, что уже утро, и встречает он его в постели Боунз.  
  
— Чт... — только и успевает он выдавить, прежде чем получает хороший толчок в плечо. А оно, между прочим, и так болит после стычки с О'Донеллом. Или с Монро? Или с О'Донеллом. Нет, все-таки с Монро. — Эй!  
  
— Ты, — шипит она, — этот «банан» не заслужил.  
  
Джим поднимает глаза и понимает, что от воткнутых ему в руку игл тянется капельница, поднимающаяся к пакету с желтой жидкостью.  
  
— И у тебя эти штуки просто так по квартире валяются? — интересуется он. — Поэтому у тебя не бывает похмелья? — Боунз прожигает его взглядом, протягивает руку и шевелит одну из иголок. Руку Джима словно обжигает огнем. — АЙ-ЯЙ-ЯЙ!  
  
— И уж точно, — продолжает она, словно не слышала его вовсе, — ты не заслуживаешь того, чтобы я затаскивала твою жирную задницу в свою постель и вправляла тебе нос, не говоря уж о том, чтобы промывать и обрабатывать кучу ссадин на твоей распухшей уродливой роже.  
  
— И вовсе у меня не уродливая рожа. Я очень даже хорошенький, — возражает Джим, собрав в кучу остатки достоинства. — Ээм, я не сорвал тебе свидание?  
  
За это она снова дергает внутривенный катетер, вытаскивая его совсем, и в этот раз Джим не кричит лишь потому, что готов к этому.   
  
— Я полчаса потратила на бритье, а он меня даже облапать не попытался. Так что нет, Джим, ты не сорвал мне свидание, но поскольку я не конченая дура, я прекрасно понимаю, что именно на это ты и рассчитывал, вырубившись у моего порога в час ночи после той фантастически выразительной отрыжки. А я все равно повесила тебе «банан».  
  
— Раз уж я ничего не испортил, не понимаю, чего ты так злишься, — оптимистично сказал Джим. — Ну, в смысле, кажется, все ведь неплохо закончилось.  
  
Целую минуту он пребывает в уверенности, что она ему все-таки врежет, и он даже невольно вздрагивает, потому что, как бы там ни было, нос все еще болит.  
  
— Он первый, кто позвал меня на свидание после моего недоумка-мужа, — только и отвечает она. — И я не перестала бы быть твоим лучшим другом, если бы на него сходила, придурок.  
  
— Вот, видишь, с этого все и начинается. Ни с того ни с сего тебе уже недостаточно просто надраться и поиграть в бильярд, теперь тебе надо все время проводить вместе с ним, тебе подавай какую-нибудь глупую центаврианскую оперу, и, не успею я оглянуться, как окажется, что мы записаны на разные корабли, а потом вы вообще решите вместе свалить, потому что вам приспичит завести детишек...  
  
— Да не люблю я детей... — пытается вмешаться она, но Джима уже не остановить.  
  
— И когда я вернусь со своей пятилетней миссии, повсюду будут бегать маленькие Боунсики, и мы перестанем общаться окончательно, а ты ведь мой лучший друг. Ты мой единственный друг. Я не хочу все вот так потерять. И знаешь, я-то оперу не люблю, так что я даже пригласить тебя туда не...  
  
— Мы знакомы два года, и ты считаешь, что опера — это то, каким я вижу идеальное свидание? — требовательно вопрошает Боунз. — Да ты вообще меня слушал?  
  
— Но уж если бы я пригласил тебя в оперу, то сто процентов бы полапал, особенно если бы ты побрила ноги. И для меня это важно, потому что я не хожу на свидания, я просто, ну...  
  
— Трахаешься с кем попало.  
  
— Именно! — Джим, усевшийся в постели, тычет в ее сторону пальцем. — В этом вся разница. Я бы никогда не бросил тебя ради кого-то, с кем я просто трахаюсь. Мы друзья, поэтому... поэтому не трахаемся просто так друг с другом, да? Да я бы даже не подумал ни о чем таком, если бы ты ни решила посветить своими дурацкими длинными гладкими ногами, так что, если разобраться, это все ты виновата.  
  
В наступившей гробовой тишине Боунз молча смотрит на него. Смотрит так долго, что даже до Джима начинает доходить, насколько идиотическую речь он только что толкнул.  
  
— Это самое странное признание в любви из всех, что я слышала за всю свою жизнь. У кого-то из нас двоих эмоциональный запор.   
  
— Я вообще особенный, — мрачно отзывается Джим.  
  
— Ты идиот.   
  
И, не успевает Джим моргнуть, она стягивает с себя футболку и отшвыривает ее в сторону.   
  
— И я собираюсь зафиксировать первое в мире заражение идиотизмом половым путем.  
  
— Чт... — только и успевает выдавить Джим, как она выскальзывает из пижамных штанов, закидывает на него ногу и усаживается сверху. Обнаженная Боунз. Совсем-совсем обнаженная Боунз, и произошло это очень-очень быстро, и теперь она ерзает на нем, стараясь устроиться поудобнее... и его члену это очень и очень нравится, хотя сам Джим все еще пытается осмыслить происходящее. — А как же... мои слова о том, что ты мне слишком дорога, чтобы с тобой спать?  
  
— Ты сказал, что хочешь со мной встречаться. Если мы будем встречаться, мы будем заниматься сексом. Так что я подумала, что прежде чем ввязываться во всю эту суету со свиданиями, стоит посмотреть, что выйдет из секса, чтобы не потратить понапрасну кучу времени, — пожимает она плечами. — Ну, понимаешь, выяснить, есть ли за этими чувствами какая-никакая химия, или же у нас просто нервный срыв.  
  
— Очень по-вулкански, — говорит Джим. Удивительно, что он вообще еще в состоянии говорить, учитывая, что у него мозги вытекают из ушей. — Ты уверена, что хочешь это сделать?  
  
— Я побрила ноги. И меня ужасно бесит, когда мои усилия пропадают зазря, — отвечает она и берет его за запястья, прикладывая его ладони к своей груди, и да, грудь у нее что надо, в этом Джим никогда не сомневался. — Но. Я. И ты. Мы... а, к черту, Джим. В плане эмоционального запора я ничуть не лучше тебя.  
  
— Мы собираемся заняться сексом, — произносит он. Она согласно молчит, и Джим наконец осознает, что это действительно сейчас случится. — Мы собираемся заняться сексом, поэтому не могла бы ты больше не говорить о запорах?  
  
Она ухмыляется, поднимая бровь, и вдруг все кажется привычным и знакомым, пусть на самом деле и происходит в первый раз.  
  
— Без проблем. И что же мне сказать?  
  
— «О Боже, никогда не видела такой большой»? — предлагает Джим, пока она расстегивает ему штаны, а он вдумчиво исследует ее грудь.  
  
Боунз берет в руку его член и слегка сжимает.  
  
— Конечно, видела. Я же доктор. Я и побольше видела, если уж на то пошло.  
  
— Ты мне настроение сбиваешь, Боунз.  
  
— Неа.  
  
— И правда, — соглашается он, когда она проделывает какую-то совсем невозможную штуку запястьем и большим пальцем. А потом притягивает ее к себе и целует, целует по-настоящему, и в этом нет ничего странного, кроме разве что того, насколько быстро они оба затыкаются.  
  
А этого не так-то просто добиться.  
  
* * *  
  
Потом они, обнявшись, лежат в ее кровати. Джим то преисполняется отвращением к себе, потому что вовсе не любит эти телячьи нежности, то чуть не сходит с ума от радости.  
  
— Боунз, — бормочет он, уткнувшись ей в затылок, и она довольно мурлычет. — Похоже, со свиданиями у нас будет полный порядок.  
  
— Ага, — соглашается она. — Но можем проверить еще разок, ну, чтобы убедиться наверняка.


End file.
